1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a driving assistance device that presents driving assistance information to a driver as necessary by utilizing route signal information.
2. Description of Related Art
Driving assistance devices have actively been developed which assist a driver in driving a vehicle by displaying appropriate information for the driver, based on route signal information supplied from a roadside infrastructure (advanced optical beacon) or the like.
One of the driving assistance devices known in the related art (hereinafter, referred to as “related-art device”) predicts the color of light (hereinafter, referred to as “light color”) of a traffic signal at the time when a vehicle enters the signalized intersection ahead. The related-art device causes a display to display information regarding the light color that is predicted (hereinafter, referred to as “predicted light color”) of the traffic signal so as to perform driving assistance by presenting the corresponding information to the driver (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4968383).
In the driving assistance provided by the related-art device, the driver is caused to check the information regarding the predicted light color displayed on the display before the vehicle enters the signalized intersection so as to realize the predicted light color of the traffic signal at the time when the vehicle is entering the signalized intersection, and thereby it is possible to avoid unnecessary acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle.